


Punishment

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Abattoir [1]
Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Henry and Arthur receive a well deserved slap in the face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No particular time. Just roundtable after Teo 'dies'.
> 
> Let's call that subject to change with the right encouragement.

I thought Arthur and Henry deserved some kind of ‘In Your Face…’ This was it _________________________________________________________________________

His name is Teo Braga. His Father is Arthur Campbell. His son… his son is Arturo Braga. She can’t tell you the identities she’s burned since her husband was declared dead. For all she knows, her husband is truly dead and she must raise her son alone. The lonely nights are getting to her. So are the agonizing days. She glances at her twin, relieved, somewhat, to note the same bitter mixture in her features.

Neither woman has indicated their pain to their sons. How fortuitous, the thing they needed most at the time, they gained twofold. And now the reverse happens.

Heart burning, arms cradling the body of the ten year old once more, she murmurs to him in Spanish, before going to her sister. They are identical twins, both enough like Annie Walker that their husbands protectiveness of the other woman had amused them both. But amusement doesn’t guarantee safety.

Teo could be alive, she knows, she hopes. So could Jai, if his ‘death’ was the people they hope it to be. She must act as if he is dead for certain, though. Because deep emotional connection or not, if Teo isn’t at the meeting place… He’s dead and lost to her.

She snorts when she realizes that her father in law, stepmother in law and her sister’s father in law are in a meeting with Annie Walker and August Anderson. Hoisting her riding crop, she uses it to smack open the door and slams it down on the table. Every occupant stares at her. She is still not pleased, or impressed. She adjusts the riding crop in her hand, aware that though it is her favourite crop, she doesn’t really care. Until she knows if Arturo is all she has left of Teo, she won’t care about much.

Staring around the room, mouth set in a cruel moue, she nods to herself. She could well be a double for Annie Walker, from the build to the face shape. Sure, her eyes are green-blue, but still shaped similarly, her hair not many shades darker and much the same length.

Except her name, the one she adopted when she married Teo, is Amada. He chose it, and it wasn’t far off her original Amerie, so she kept it. Even he he called her ‘Querida’ more often than he ever did her name.

She starts with that. In a flat voice, she monotones

“My name is Amada Braga. Do not worry, even if you killed my husband, I am not here to kill you.” She watches carefully, mouth curling again when they tense. Silly prey. If Teo somehow survived, she’s taking him a long way from America.

“You will leave me and my son alone, Teo’s part is done, my baby doesn’t need his fathers’ task heaped on him when it’s as dead as Teo. That goes for my sister and her son as well, Jaanam has enough to do, raising a Wilcox.”

Narrowing her eyes, she hisses when Henry and Arthur startle.

“If you ever try to find us, give me a good reason not to kill you. You cost me my husband and my son his father, and my sister and her son the same! Do not,” She spoke testily, annoyed she was still here

“Test me. It will not end well.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Amada- beloved (Spanish)  
Querida- dear (Spanish)  
Jaanam- beloved (Hindi)  
Arturo- Spanish form of Arthur  
*Definitions courtesy of Google


End file.
